A Life's Long Dream
by charming writer
Summary: This's an alternate sequence of a dream that'll happen in episode twenty two of my season two Charmed series but will still be the same in parts except for the fact this one will have a happy ending & the real one won't. It's about Sam & Melissa's life.


**A Life's Long dream**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Sam Winchester from Supernatural but I do own Melissa who's my own creation.**

**Authors Note: ****This stories my fourth Charmed / Supernatural crossover which's a dream sequence which Sam Winchester & Melissa Hale both share whilst they are sleeping. This dream will be exactly the same dream as the one that'll happen in the future story "The Demon Who Came In From The Cold" but different in that this dream will have a happy ending & will be more descriptive but the other dream won't have some bits that are mentioned & some bits that won't be mentioned in here because that dream will not be a happy ending. Also they both won't be dreaming the same thing in the other as it'll only be Melissa who does that & she'll won't be in her bedroom when she does that.**

**Extra Note: ****This is a future story set "The Demon Who Came In From the Cold Part Two" which will be episode twenty two. Now the reason I'm doing this stories because I wanted to see how both dreams would write out. This dream will basically chronicle the life of Sam & Melissa from them marrying each other to their wedding night to Melissa finding out she's pregnant to her having a baby to them living their life's with their kids & to them finally growing old & dieing after one another. The stories rated T for some sexual content obviously & will be slushy also as because what can I say I'm a hopeless romantic. Anyway hope you enjoy. **

_Set Post Ms Hellfire & In between Episode Twenty Two the Demon Who Came In From the Cold Part Two_

Melissa's Room Saturday Fifth August Two Thousand

_Its night time & Melissa's in bed asleep. She's tossing & turning because she's having a dream._

The Sleazy Motel Metropolis

_In bed across from Dean's single is Sam lying there asleep also after a hard days demon fighting. He's tossing & turning whilst he's having a dream._

San Francisco Mountain besides the Golden Gate Bridge A Few Months Later

_Sam Winchester's standing there on his own in front of Pastor Jim. He's wearing a black tux & black shoes. The camera cranes up from the ground to reveal Melissa walking towards him. She's wearing a, low cut back & front halter neck wedding gown her "Melissa" named necklace, pearl bracelet & white sandals. Her hairs curled loosely around her with half of it tied up. She's carrying a small bouquet of flowers. "You Are So, Beautiful" is heard playing in the background. Sam smiles, at her lovingly. Pastor Jim does an inverted cross with his hands in front of him then starts saying something from the opened book he's holding whilst Melissa's coming up towards Sam. _

Pastor Jim: Dearly beloved we're gathered here today in the sight of god to join together Sam & Melissa in holy matrimony.

_She comes up to Sam & they stand in front of each other & hold hands._

Sam: You look beautiful.

_Melissa smiles at him._

Melissa: (Smiling) Thanks you don't look so bad yourself.

Pastor Jim: & whilst we're here on this beautiful day oh lord we ask you that you kindly smile upon them & bless this union. You may say your vows now. Sam, Melissa?

_Sam starts reciting his vows._

Sam: I Sam take thee Melissa.

_Melissa then starts reciting her vows._

Melissa: I Melissa take thee Sam.

Sam: For richer for poorer.

Melissa: In sickness & in health.

Sam: To love & to honour

Melissa: To hold & to keep.

Sam: From each sun to each moon.

Melissa: From tomorrow till tomorrow.

Sam: From now until forever.

Melissa: Till death do us part.

_After a short time Sam gets a diamond wedding ring out of his pocket & places it on Melissa's finger. _

Sam: With this ring I thee, wed.

_Taking a gold wedding band from her pocket Melissa places it on Sam's finger._

Melissa: With this ring I thee, wed.

_Leaning in close to each other they kiss passionately._

Motel Room

_A foot kicks the door open revealing Sam carrying Melissa over the threshold. Then it closes behind them. _

Sam: Hello Mrs. Winchester.

_Melissa's left hand touches Sam's face. _

Melissa: Hello Mr. Winchester.

_He sets her down on the floor & looks at her. _

Sam: So we're finally married then.

Melissa: Yes we are & I can't imagine anyone else I'd rather be with.

_Sam wraps his arms around Melissa & kisses her softly on the lips for a few seconds. Melissa joins in afterwards & does the same thing. They got at it for a few minutes. Then Melissa breaks apart._

Melissa: I'm just goanna go freshen up I'll be back in a few minutes.

Sam: Okay then I'll be waiting over there.

Melissa: All right then.

_Melissa kisses him then goes over to her suitcase which has already been delivered to the room & takes it into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she comes, out of there wearing a low cut ankle length thin silky nightdress & thin dressing gown after brushing her teeth. Sam sitting on the edge of the bed with his tux on still eyes her up dreamily. Melissa comes over to him & holds her right hand out up to his face. _

Melissa: You okay?

Sam: Hmm.

_Moving his face sideways Sam kisses her right inside hand. Extending her left hand out Melissa pulls him close into her chest. Sam trembling buries the left side of his face there & hugs her. Then he looks up at her & puts his left hand on her face & his right hand around her waist & pulls her down so she's sitting astride him comfortably. He kisses her lightly on the lips. She wraps her arms around him & returns the favour. He uses his fingers to slide the hems of her dressing gown off her body. The rest falls to the floor soon afterwards. Melissa opens his mouth up more & deepens the kiss. He responds back to this with no hesitation. Without taking her mouth of him Melissa unbuttons his tux jacket & slides it off his body & onto the floor. Then she undoes his white shirt & does the same with that. Sam takes the hems of her nightdress & pulls them down slowly to her chest revealing her breasts which fit perfect & taunt on his body. Then he places his hands on her legs & pulls up her nightdress from the bottom so it comes up to her waist. She wraps her legs around him moving closer towards him. Sam places his hands on Melissa's breasts & squeezes them lovingly. She moans against his mouth as they're kissing a little more enjoying each others company. Melissa then pushes Sam onto the bed whilst still kissing him & lies on top of him. She brings her legs up so she can fit perfectly around him & feel his hardness. Sam moans obsessively against her when he feels her do this. Soon afterwards they start moving up & down effortlessly against each other as creatures roaming around one another. Sam bringing his left leg up rolls Melissa over so she's now lying, underneath him so he can kiss her more. Time lapse later Sam & Melissa are lying on top of each other in bed now fully naked as there holding onto each other closely whilst kissing & slowly moving inside one another. The covers are drawn over them as their hands are roaming about each other. They're moaning softly against one other. Time lapse later on more Sam & Melissa are lying against each other sleeping peacefully as their right & left arms are settled on one another. Their heads are closely resting against each other. The camera pulls & cranes up to reveal._

Melissa's Room / the Sleazy Motel Metropolis

_The pair of them in their rooms tossing & turning about due to the experiences there experiencing. _

Upstairs Hallway Few Months after Wedding 

_A few months later Sam is now standing outside the bathroom door of their house waiting for Melissa. The door opens up revealing her holding a pregnancy stick. Sam speaks out to her._

Sam: Well?

_Melissa smiles at him & shows him the stick._

Melissa: It's positive.

_Smiling & laughing out loud. Sam wraps his arms around, Melissa & picks her up. She puts her arms round him as he swings her about. They both laugh together._

Lounge Seven Months Later 

_Sam & an already heavily seven, month pregnant Melissa are lying on the couch whilst talking about the baby. Sam's lying his head, on her stomach whilst his right arms resting on it. He's looking at it whilst he's speaking._

Sam: I wonder what she'll look like when she comes out.

_Melissa looking down at him answers._

Melissa: Who knows as long as she's happy & healthy I don't care.

Sam: Me neither.

_Sam talks to the baby._

Sam: So what're we calling you then hey?

Melissa: Probably something from my family like I did with other my kids Charlotte perhaps after my great ancestor & then Mary as a middle name after your mother.

Sam: Charlotte is a wonderful, name as is Mary to father & Dean, will like that thank you.

_Melissa kisses him on the lips._

Melissa: No worries mate.

_Sam then talks to the baby again._

Sam: So sweetie what do you think do you like those names?

_The baby gives him a fierce kick as if to acknowledge that. Melissa feels it also._

Melissa: I think she does.

Sam: Well she certainly has a fierce kick on her hey she'll definitely be a strong fighter when she grows up especially if her mother teaches her. & a good witch also & a strong one especially coming from your family.

Melissa: & your family to she'll get lots of experiences from them.

Sam: Yeah like Dean showing her how to pull guys when she's young.

Melissa: Oh come on Sam I'm sure Dean wouldn't do that to his niece.

Sam: Yes he would he'd see that as his right of passage doing an uncle thing.

Melissa: Yeah but she'd be your daughter so you'd have the right to tell him not to do that.

Sam: Oh of course I would.

_Melissa's eyes start getting a little drowsy as she's feeling tired. She moans a bit. Sam looks up at her._

Sam: Tired?

_Melissa nods her head at him._

Melissa: (Tired) a little yes.

Sam: Okay then I will go off & let you two have a sleep & will come back later then hey.

Melissa: All right then.

_Sam kisses her then gets off her & kisses the baby inside her._

Sam: Sleep tight both of you.

_Melissa answers back with her eyes half closed._

Melissa: (Tired) Hmm.

_Sam walks away leaving Melissa falling, her head on the arm rest of the couch & putting her left hand protectively on her stomach. She drifts of to sleep soon afterwards. _

Maternity Room Two Months Later

_Melissa's in labour there with Sam beside, her holding her right hand. A doctor's in front of her._

Sam: Okay sweetie your doing great.

_In pain & sweating away from him greatly Melissa turns sideways & gasps up at him. _

Melissa: (Angry, In Pain, Gasping) How would you know I'm doing great your not the one having this baby without an epidural.

_A contraction rips through her forcing her to turn away from him& bite her bottom lip._

Melissa: (In Pain) Oh god Jesus Christ.

Sam: Language honey, breathe.

_Melissa looking back at him angrily grabs his shirt & brings him forward to her._

Melissa: (Angry, In Pain, Gasping) Don't you, tell me to watch my language Samuel Winchester I have every right, at the moment to forsake my Christian religion & hallow as much as I like.

_Another contraction rips her. She lets go of him & turns away & tries breathing Lamaze style. Sam looks sorry at her then up at the doctor._

Sam: Can't you give her an epidural?

Doctor: Sorry Mr Winchester but she's too far along. The only way this baby's coming out is o natural.

_Sam looks back at Melissa sorry again then pushes some hair out of her face & talks to her._

Sam: I'm sorry I put her into you honey if I'd known this would happen I wouldn't have done it in the first place.

_Melissa turns round & talks to him. _

Melissa: It's not your fault Sammy I'm as much to blame for this as you are I wanted this baby as much as you did.

Doctor: All right then Melissa on the last contraction I want you to give me one final big push okay?

_Melissa nods her head at him. _

Melissa: Okay then.

_A second later a contraction hits her. Melissa starts pushing forward with everything she's got._

Doctor: Okay that's it good, keep going.

_Melissa continues on pushing & screaming with all her might as her hand squeezes tightly round Sam's. His fingers start turning blue due to the grip of what her hands are doing to his._

Doctor: Great that's it, it's almost out.

_Squeezing one final time the baby pops out & gives herself a scream. Melissa falls back on the bed exhausted. The doctor pulls the baby up from under Melissa's legs & places her on her chest. _

Doctor: Congratulations you have a beautiful baby girl.

_The baby cries as Melissa wraps her right arm round her & smiles down at her._

Melissa: (Smiling) Oh Sam look at what we did she's so beautiful.

_Sam resting his head against her looks down at his newborn baby daughter then answers her back. _

Sam: Yeah she sure is honey.

_Melissa talks to the baby._

Melissa: Hello Charlotte I'm your mommy & this is your daddy.

Doctor: Charlotte that's a nice name. Well then daddy would you like to cut the cord?

_He hands Sam the scissors._

Sam: Of course I would.

_Taking the scissors he uses them on the baby._

Melissa's Room / the Sleazy Motel Metropolis

_The two of them are tossing & turning still as the dream carries on._

Outside Sam / Melissa's House San Francisco Six Years Later

_Sam getting out of the Impala takes his stuff._

Sam: Thanks Dean.

Dean: No worries mate, see you soon.

Sam: Yeah see you soon say hi to dad for me.

Dean: Will do.

_Sam closes the door up & Dean drives off down the road. Behind him he hears a person calling out to him._

Charlotte: Daddy.

_Six year old Charlotte & four year old Melinda run up to him with Melissa behind them. Turning round Sam smiling bends down & picks them both up._

Sam: Hiya beautiful's how're you two doing?

_Melinda looks directly at Sam & answers him._

Melinda: We missed you Daddy.

_Sam looks at Melinda._

Sam: I know you did sweetie I missed you both to but I'm back now.

_Melissa comes up to them & kisses him on the lips._

Melissa: Hey baby how're you doing good hunt?

Sam: Yeah we got him you?

Melissa: Same old.

_She extends her hand towards the house._

Melissa: Shall we?

Sam: Okay then.

_He walks up to the front door still carrying Charlotte & Melinda. Melissa follows behind them. _

Melissa's Room / the Sleazy Motel Metropolis

_Sam & Melissa are tossing banefully this time as the last bit of dream sequence plays out. _

Sam / Melissa's Room Fifty Years Later

_A very old Melissa's lying there on their bed. Her breathing's shallow. A younger Sam's sitting on a chair beside, her. He's holding her hand & looking tearful at her. _

Sam: (Tearful) Please Mel, don't go.

_She raises her left hand slowly & puts it on Sam's face. She smiles at him._

Melissa: I know Sam but I'm too old & very sick now I don't want to fight this anymore.

Sam: But you can't leave me & the kids alone.

Melissa: You'll be all right Sam & so will the kids there old enough now they'll get over this & so will you.

Sam: Mel I.

Melissa: I've never been more proud of you in my life than I have at the moment I have been so blessed to find you & have wonderful kids with you & been able to share lovely moments with you & that is what I will tell them when they come & take me away I will tell them that the best thing I enjoyed most of in this lifetime was you, you & the kids.

_Sam puts his head on Melissa's chest & hugs her._

Sam: (Hugging her) Oh Mel.

_Old Melissa wraps her arms round him & strokes him._

Melissa: Shush Sam I'll be fine I am not afraid god will receive me & will welcome me with open arms & I will always watch over you & the kids & I'll always think about you. & I will always love you.

_Her breathing slows down to a halt._

Sam: & I will always love you too.

_Then it stops. Sam looks up at her & sees that she's gone._

Sam: Mel?

_Smiling at her Sam rests his head on her chest & hugs her there & just lies with her there._

Melissa's Room / the Sleazy Motel Metropolis

_Sam & Melissa both wake up at the same time imagining what they've both just dreamed. _

The End

Authors Note: This was a one off shot. Hope you liked it. Please feel free to review anytime.


End file.
